


Admiring

by fivour



Series: PruCan Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hetalia, M/M, Short Drabbles, aph, aph canada - Freeform, aph prussia - Freeform, based off of an OTP prompt, prucan, really short but hey, some sad oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: Matthew can't sleep, and Gilbert is the perfect distraction.FinaLLy something in this series more from Matthew's point of view than Gilbert's. Rip.





	Admiring

Gilbert never looked as peaceful as he did sleeping, in any situation. He almost looked like he was smiling slightly, not that that wasn't something that happened around Matthew. It was rare to find him upset around him, let alone frowning.

Matthew always had trouble sleeping. It just never seemed to come to him like it did for Gilbert (who passed out when his head hit the pillow, or Matthew's chest). He figured it was because he worried so much - how could he not? - about everything, especially the man next to him. Gilbert wasn't doing well, and neither was his nation. It was obvious, as much as he attempted to hide it around Matthew to keep him happy, they both knew that fairly soon, mostly everything would go to shit.

It seemed like all of that, the worry and doubt, seemed to go away when Gilbert was asleep. Matthew could calm down just watching him breathe, or listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. He loved it. He loved how vulnerable he could make him, how safe at the same time. What Matthew loved more was...well, just _Gilbert_.

Maybe it wasn't the most romantic thing, but the Canadian caught himself staring at Gilbert's sleeping form. He seemed so relaxed, and his messy hair only added to the image. Matthew hesitantly began to trace his fingertips along the curves of his face, propping himself up on his elbow. He followed the lines of his cheekbones and jawline, absentmindedly continuing as he began thinking about less pleasant things. He couldn't help it, really. He'd miss this, Matthew knew he'd miss it incredibly bad, but he refused to let himself think like that.

He really needed to work on that.

Lost in thought, neglecting present events, Matthew failed to notice Gilbert waking up. It took him a few moments, but he finally realized what was happening, a soft smile crossing his face. As the other's hand drifted across his shoulders, he grabbed it gently. Lacing his fingers with Matthew's, he chuckled at the surprised expression on his face.

"Gil?" Matthew raised an eyebrow, feeling his face grow warm as he brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

"Not as sly as you think, huh Mattie?" Gilbert smiled wider, gaze softening. He loved how Matthew poured love into everything he did - even small things like that.

"I guess not," Matthew chuckled, shifting to lay on his side, arm draped over Gilbert's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Garasu no Hanazono while writing this aND HELP IM EMOTIONAL NOW
> 
> so enjoy the slight sadness that made a cameo appearance since I'm near tears ;)


End file.
